To improve computing performance, systems and electronic devices, such as computers, now employ large quantities of computing electronic devices, central processing units (“CPUs”), and CPU cores. Managing such resources may be a complex and difficult task. Software configured to assign and prioritize workload requests for execution on such resources may take a reactive approach that distributes computing resources based upon current demand.